looking for our stars
by Connie Lo
Summary: It's hot day. The sun was bright and the sky was clear. The window of cars was down, so I could feel wind breeze through my face. I was going to go boarding school. I hoped everything was fine. I just wanted to get through peacefully in the semester.


It's hot day. The sun was bright and the sky was clear. The window of cars was down, so I could feel wind breeze through my face. I was going to go boarding school. I hoped everything was fine. I just wanted to get through peacefully in the semester. "Here we are." Dad said. We took off the car, and dad passed the baggage to me. "Son, no alcohol. No cigarette." Dad said. "I know." I said. Then, I walked into the school and started my new school life.

I was reading under the tree. A guy walked toward me and greeted me. His name is Chip. He said" I would like to introduce my friend to you. Come with me." I closed my book and went with him. We went in cafeteria, I could see a girl in blonde hair. Her blue eyes and her laugh were so fair that I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't know how but I just couldn't help to fix on her. "Hey! Alaska! He's my new friend, Miles." Chip said. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Alaska." She said. Oh her name is Alaska. "N N…Nice to meet you too." I stammered. I didn't believe love at first sight. However, I knew that it just did happen with no reason. I thought I was love with that girl.

If you crushed on someone, you would know wherever she was. I seemed to have the ability to sense her location. My radar said she was standing under the green tree. I tried to close to her silently. I heard her voice. She was talking to someone with phone. She cried. Even her tear is sparkling." You never tried to understand me. " she spoke to her phone. She's silent for a long time. She smiled and said" I love you too." What! She had boyfriend. I walked away. "Miles, what are you doing here?" Chip said, "Alaska was over there. She seems to quarrel with her boyfriend again. They always do that." "Oh really?" I said but I didn't focus on his words. I was thinking that she had a boyfriend. Then, I walked to the dorm room unconsciously.

I had been thinking about that for those days. What should I do? What did her boyfriend look like? Was he handsome? How long had they been together? Did they love each other much? Could I chase my dream girl? "Miles, what are you doing here? "a voice said. I raise my head and looked up. I saw my girl. Oops! My dream girl. I wished she would be my girl, but it seemed to be a mission impossible. I said" I am thinking." "What are you thinking?" "Nothing." "You said you are thinking something." " Yes, I did." "And what are you thinking about? You can tell me and we can figure it out together." " It's hard to say." "Aright. Tell me if you clear it up." Oh god! She was so kind and friendly that I couldn't let her out of my mind. No! I thought I shouldn't give up. I shouldn't. I could be her friend. I could stay with her. I could be her support. I could support her to be, to do, and chase everything. Maybe one day, she would find out that I was the one for her. "Wanna find something to eat?"I asked her. "Umm… okay. I am kind of hungry." she said.

We went to cafeteria and have some food. We chatted. We talked about our hobbies, interests, lives and so on. She liked to exercise, any kind of sports, especially, jogging, swimming and yoga. No wonder she got a curvy figure. She loved to read and her favorite author was John Green. She lived in Cleveland with her father. Her mother was dead when she was a little girl. Oh! How can my little Alaska bear such a grave grief! And I would protect her. She wouldn't be alone anymore.

One day, I saw Alaska was crying. I stayed with her until she stopped crying. She told me she broke up with her boyfriend. She immersed in sorrow, because her boyfriend used to be her support. They'd been together for 7 years. They were friends when they're little. Her boyfriend knew everything about her; her habit, her hobby, and her story. She even told me her mom died in front of her, but she was scared, so she just stood and saw her mother died. She didn't call 911. When she found she should do something for her mother. It's too late to do anything. She blamed to herself. She thought it's her fault. She lived in guilt; even now she still couldn't forgive herself. Her boyfriend stayed with her to get through the hard period. However, he just left her alone at last.

I hoped I could be her boyfriend. I knew I wasn't her type but I had to try. She needed someone, even if I was the second choice for her. I was willing to be the second or third choice. If you asked me why, I really couldn't tell. She just made me do that and I just drank her poison.


End file.
